


Ahsoka Tano | Doubt

by InfiniteWriter



Series: Ahsoka Tano Saga [1]
Category: Star Wars: Rebels, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Future, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-08
Updated: 2015-11-08
Packaged: 2018-04-30 16:33:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5171276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InfiniteWriter/pseuds/InfiniteWriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There is no emotion, there is peace. There is no ignorance, there is knowledge. There is no passion, there is serenity. There is no chaos, there is harmony. There is no death, there is the Force. This is the code of the Jedi. Sometimes even the smallest doubt can shake the greatest belief. You must learn when to listen to that doubt and when you shouldn't. AU of the Series Finale.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ahsoka Tano | Doubt

* * *

  **Untitled**

* * *

**Battle of Cato Neimoidia**

**Cato Neimoidia, The Cato Neimoidia System: N-11**

**20 BBY: Year Three of the Clone Wars**

* * *

The planet was the oldest of the Neimoidian purse worlds or colonies. Cato Neimoidia was near the Neimoidian homeworld of Neimoidia. The planet was the oldest of the Neimoidian purse worlds or colonies. The major cities were built on large bridges, nature structures hanging between massive rock arches. The planet held many forests that had large numbers of plants and animals like the Neimoidian kreehawk.

It was a neutral planet; neither siding between the Separatists and the Republic. The planet's citizens did business with both the Galactic Republic and the Confederacy of Independent Systems; though they were mainly associated with the Separatists. With this fact, it shocked the Republic when the Confederate Navy approved and declared an invasion of the planet. The planet, through the Trade Federation, was apart of the Republic despite its Separatist Senator Dod and Trade Federation Viceroy Nute Gunray, the Republic had to defend the neutral system.

In response, the Republic ordered its generals, the Jedi Order, to stage a defense of the world. The Jedi Order, following orders, sent the Grand Army of the Republic's 501st Legion. That said legion was led by the Hero With No Fear, Jedi General Anakin Skywalker and his Padawan, Commander Ahsoka Tano.

When they arrived, the Separatists were already placed in orbit and on the surface. Three Munificent-class star frigates and a Providence-class carrier/destroyer occupied one of Cato Neimoidia's bridge cities while another trio of frigates were placed in space for orbital support.

"Let the fun begin," Anakin joked from inside his yellow Eta-2  _Actis-_ class light interceptor or Jedi interceptor because of the overuse of Jedi pilots. His type of ship was about five meters in length, four in width, and two and a half meters high when the panels on the wings were extended in an upward motion; the lifting panels were normally opened during normal flight to further reduce stress on the engines.

"You sure you can keep up in your old age," his apprentice jokingly asked in her red Jedi interceptor.

Ahsoka Tano, his Padawan, was a Togruta female from the planet Shili. The Togruta were a carnivorous humanoid species. They had head-tails,Lekku, like the Twi'leks. Also, they had montrals, large hollow horn-like projections from the top of their heads, that gave the species a form of passive echolocation. Ahsoka had blue eyes, a rusty orange skin color, white markings on her face, and gray lips.

Tano was a talented student and showed an eagerness to prove herself. She was promoted to the rank of Padawan earlier than normal when she was assigned to Jedi Knight Anakin Skywalker by Jedi Grand Master Yoda, who saw the similarities between the two.

"Don't get too cocky Snips," Skywalker replied using his nickname for her. "You may have been my padawan for three years now and  _survived,_ but I'm still the Jedi Knight here."

Before Ahsoka could reply, a clone interrupted the conversation. "General Skywalker, what are your orders?"

"I want my flagships and task force's other two  _Venator-_ class Star Destroyers to engage the enemy in orbit," he ordered. "Ahsoka and I will lead a squadron of Z-95 starfighters to penetrate the Separatist forces on the planet. Thus should give Captain Rex and his troops enough protection to get to the ground."

"Yes, sir," the soldier sounded off then relayed the orders to the other clones.

"This is where the fun starts," Ahsoka said as she followed behind Anakin as he lead the squad to the planet.

"And where the dangers begin," Anakin countered.

The squad toke off with Captain Rex's group of six LAAT/i gunships, ships designed for aerial-based support and infantry transportation. As they approached the enemy, the Confederate frigates deployed a group of enemy starfighters.

"Evasive maneuvers," Ahsoka ordered.

"Protect the gunships," Anakin added. Under they command, the squad open-fired on the enemy while Anakin and Ahsoka covered the gunships loaded with the ground troops. In less than five minutes, they broken through the droid aerial defenses and entered the atmosphere.

They were immediately met with resistance from a  _Providence_ -class carrier/destroyer and the three ships flanking it. The Destroyer deployed several squadrons of droid tri-fighters as its defense as Skywalker's ships approached the bridge cities.

"Stay in tight formation behind me until I give the signal to attack," Anakin commanded. He started to prepare his weapons consisting of two large laser cannons and two ion cannons. Tano was repeating his movements, preparing herself for battle.

The droid tri-fighter surrounded the ships.

"Now!"

In seconds, there was a full on air-battle as the clone pilots attacked. The droids prove to be move of a challenge as they were quickly overrun, and the droids started to pick them off one by one.

"We're losing men, Skyguy," Ahsoka commented while helping out a pilot.

"Just keep flying, Snips," he grunted. "Let me worry about the plan."

They didn't wait for long as reinforcements came in and did away with the rest of their pilots. They started to move in on them.

"Rex," Anakin called over his com, "Fall back and wait for my orders for you to come in."

"Yes, sir!"

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own any rights to these characters or references to published materials. If I did, Ahsoka would have had a better ending then the Season Five Finale. That finale was just rushed and sloppy to me. The trailer was misleading. This is just a teaser for the real thing. I never wrote anything for Star Wars before so I'm still a shiny. I have a real solid story that is an AU to the Season Five Finale. I have enough ideas for at least three stories and a possible sequel if people want one. Right now, this story is currently canceled, but it has the potential to be revisited. I have a set the plot line to this story, but I am open for suggestions! Read, Review, and/or PM!


End file.
